The Saving of Gotham
by MonsterDonut394
Summary: A random motley of unsuspecting heroes join together to save Gotham...without the help of Batman.


The Saving of Gotham

(Without Batman)

Harry Potter was visiting Gotham City to get a ring for Ginny. All of the jewelry stores in London were closed because they were afraid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Muggles are a little slow on the intake). He turned into the next alley and found a strange woman talking to herself. Harry went up to her and asked if she was all right. She introduced herself as Jennifer-Love-Hewitt and explained that she could communicate with the dead. Harry was quite shocked and had no clue what to say. Luckily, Jennifer's friend Dylan came over to break the awkward silence. "It's rather quite unique, her power," said Dylan. Dylan introduced himself to Harry and told him that solving problems is kinda his thing. They walked out of the alley way only to find the Joker holding a gun to a kid's head. "Stupefy!" Harry immediately shouted. The spell didn't seem to affect the Joker. Jennifer tried to think of something but her efforts failed since she has no power over the living. Dylan struggles to find out a solution, but right before he does, Bruce Lee steps in to fight off the Joker. He pushes him against the wall and strikes him repeatedly on the chest and stomach. The Joker tries to raise his gun, but is mystified when he can't. "I attacked his pressure points," Bruce said with a chuckle. "He won't be going anywhere. What is going on here?" Instead, the Joker spoke up, "Greek gods…" This puzzled everyone. "Like Zeus?" Harry asked. "His daddy," The Joker said with a smile. Bruce picked him up by the lapels of his purple suit very forcefully and asked with a scowl, "And what is your plan?" The Joker smiled, raised his gun, and fired. Bruce dodged the bullet but dropped the Joker, who stumbled as he ran around the corner. "He should have been down for the count," Bruce said in disbelief. "We have to follow him!" Harry exclaimed. The rest of the company nodded and they raced off after him.

The Joker stood in front of a golden coffin in a deserted warehouse.

" _Rise traitor, rise father of betraying sons. To wreak havoc in the land of mortals who shunned. The blood of a servant, the life of an innocent, rise and raze the unthankful."_

He squeezed his bleeding nose and blood dropped on the coffin. He grabbed a squealing mouse from a jar on the counter and crushed it with a hammer. Blood spurted over the coffin. An eerie noise came from the coffin. Slowly the lid moved aside. A glowing man emerged.

Dylan seemed to hear something from outside the warehouse. They all rushed in to see Kronos the Titan. He towered over them but Jennifer seemed to be looking elsewhere. "Who are you?" Jennifer asked. "I'm Kronos, the Lord of Time," replied Kronos. "Not you, him." "What are you talking about?" Bruce inquired. "A ghost," Dylan said. Kronos glanced up with a murderous look, "What are you doing here father? I killed you once! Come for seconds?" All of a sudden, random objects around the room zoomed straight towards Kronos and hit him in the face. "You, can you see my father?" He directed the question toward Jennifer. "Yes I can, he's wearing a Greek toga and has golden laurels on his head." Kronos said, "Well get rid of him," as a wrench struck his head repeatedly. Jennifer answered, "Why should I help you?" Suddenly time seemed to slow down but Kronos didn't seem affected. "Because I will kill you and your friends if you don't!"

Jennifer looked up at the ghost who said, "My name is Ouranos, and I am here for revenge. I'll help you if you help me kill my son." Kronos was preoccupied with the objects that were flying around the room. "What you need to do is distract him so time goes back to normal and stab him in his one vulnerable spot, his big toe. Your magical friend can help you with that. Good luck." Jennifer slowly turned to Harry and said, "I need a distraction." She then turns to Bruce and whispers in his ear. Kronos suddenly turned to Jennifer and said, "What did you say you impudent mortal!" Harry immediately pulled out his wand and yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag burst out of his wand and broke Kronos' concentration. Bruce pulled his samurai sword out of his sheath and yelled a battle cry as he stabbed Kronos' one vulnerable spot…his big toe. Kronos screamed in pain and yelled, "Not fair! That was bad form!" He dissolved into dust as the four friends caught their breath. The Joker, who had been standing by himself the whole time, said with a giggle, "Do you want to hear about my scars?" Bruce turned to him and instantly retorted, "Do you want some more scars?" The Joker snickered nervously and ran out of the warehouse. Dylan slapped himself on the forehead and said, "My date! I forgot about my date! Catch you guys later, I gotta go!" He sped out. The other three looked at each other and simultaneously remembered their previous engagements. They all wheeled around and deserted the warehouse, soon to forget it had ever happened. This adventure dulled in comparison to the other adventures in their lives.

Five minutes later, a masked man with a cape ran into the warehouse. "What! They saved Gotham without me? But I'm Batman! Everybody needs Batman!" He waited a few moments, with his head lowered, and heard a police siren and his eyes lit up. "Ah, trouble." He sprinted out of the room and the warehouse became just another deserted warehouse.


End file.
